KSG-12
The KSG-12 '''is an American Shotgun. The KSG-12 is unlocked at Rank 1 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The Kel-Tec KSG is a unique pump-action shotgun that entered production in 2011. It is a bullpup design, meaning that the gun's action is placed before the trigger, which is the same concept used in other bullpup designs such as the Steyr AUG. It feeds from two separate tube magazines that can be switched between manually using a lever; however, this feature is not reflected in-game. This gives the KSG a very high ammo capacity of 14+1, with seven (2.75in) shells in each magazine and one in the chamber. The weapon is equipped with Picatinny rails on the top and sides of the forend, allowing accessories such as lasers and sights to be attached readily. The perpendicular forward grip and back-up iron sights seen in most media are not included in the basic package. In-Game The KSG-12 is a pump action shotgun with a high capacity and rate of fire. Its rate of fire surpasses that of all other shotguns, firing over 50% faster than the slowest firing shotgun, the KS-23M. While the weapon's high capacity can be advantageous in a prolonged firefight, it is still reloaded one shell at a time as with other shotguns. This can result in a very long reload time when reloading the weapon from empty. However, because the weapon can be fired readily as long as there is any ammo in the magazines, this doesn't necessarily become an issue. With standard buckshot or flechettes, the KSG-12 fires 8 pellets from each shell. The damage per pellet is lower than the Remington 870, but higher than the Serbu Shotgun. The weapon's pellet spread is average between the Remington 870 (lower) and the Serbu Shotgun (higher). Like the other shotguns, the KSG-12 is best used in close range. Its effective 1HK range is similar to that of the Remington 870, but it may take more shots to kill a full health enemy at further ranges. In conclusion the KSG-12 is a potent CQC weapon. It boasts a higher rate of fire and higher ammunition capacity than all other shotguns at the cost of a higher pellet spread, less damage per pellet and short effective range. '''Attachments Ammunition Types Birdshot: x0.9 max damage - x1.1 max range - x3 pellets Flechette: x0.9 max damage - x1.1 max range - x5 penetration Slugs: x3 max damage - x2.5 min damage - x5 penetration - One projectile - Special multipliers Note: The damage value in-game is rounded down, example: 99.9 damage is counted as 99 damage and not 100 damage. Pros & Cons Pros: * Highest capacity of any shotgun. * Highest rate of fire of any shotgun. Cons: * Very loud gun noise. * Higher pellet spread than the Remington 870. * Lower damage per pellet than the Remington 870. * Unable to attach a Ballistics Tracker. Trivia *The sights are the same as the generic iron sights, but the front post is little bit thicker. *It is the first gun and shotgun to be unlocked in-game. *It has 2 tubes that need to be switched in real life. However, for the ease of development and usability, this feature is not reflected in-game. *It's the only shotgun in the game that is bullpup. *Because the KSG-12 has a shorter barrel than the Remington 870, this may be the reason it deals less damage and has a bigger spread. *There is a feature exclusive to shotguns which allows the player to look over the optics by pressing "T". Attaching Canted sights deactivates this. *It doesn't have the Ballistics Tracker attachment, unlike other shotguns. Gallery Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Shotguns